The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for integrated circuit (xe2x80x9cICxe2x80x9d) electrical testing, and more specifically to an apparatus and method for docking testers to handlers during an IC electrical testing process.
Semiconductor wafer fabrication involves complex manufacturing processes to produce integrated circuits on the surface of silicon wafers, and ultimately chips and other semiconductor devices. To ensure the quality of the integrated circuits produced on these wafers and chips, various testing methods have been devised to find defects, abnormalities and other items on the wafer, chip or other semiconductor device. Several such methods involve the placement of testing circuitry at various locations on the unit to be tested and the use of test signals to determine the functionality of the circuitry. Before individual devices or chips are approved and passed on, for example, they are subjected to final testing, one by one, by a suitable automatic apparatus. This test typically comprises various programmed electrical measurements that are intended to ascertain whether each device or chip conforms to certain desired functional requirements.
The generic use of device xe2x80x9ctestersxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chandlersxe2x80x9d is well known in the semiconductor industry as tools for the electrical testing of IC components during the manufacture of semiconductor wafers, devices and chips. An IC device tester is typically an expensive piece of computing equipment that transmits test signals via tester probes to an IC device and also processes signals received from the IC device. An IC device handler is typically an expensive robot adapted to move IC devices from one location to a test location where the tester probes are located, and then back to the original location or, alternatively, some other location. Apparatuses and methods for utilizing such handlers and testers are well known, and instances of such apparatuses and methods can be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,489,852; 5,945,837; and 6,118,286, for example, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Device testers and device handlers are typically purchased by end IC device manufacturers from different companies. The choice of a particular device tester depends upon a number of factors, such as, for example, the number of pins associated with the IC manufacturer""s IC devices. That is, the device tester must have a number of tester probes that is equal to or greater than the number of pins utilized by the most complex IC device to be tested by that tester. For example, depending upon the devices to be tested, it may be desirable to have a tester capable of testing a maximum of 50 leads, 100 leads, or even 200 leads, among others. In addition, there are various test capabilities that may or may not be present on a given tester. These include the ability to conduct digital IC tests, analog IC tests, mixed signal IC tests and high frequency IC tests, among others. Due to these differing needs among IC device manufacturers, most IC device tester manufacturers thus make a plurality of different tester types or models.
Device handlers are selected based on a number of factors as well, such as, for example, the required throughput (i.e., the rate at which IC devices are to be tested) and the specific function or functions to be performed. Specific functions include the ability to process IC devices with, for example, a TSSOP package having 14 to 28 leads, a TSSOP package having 32 to 56 leads, a SOIC package having 14 to 44 leads, a QFP package having 200 leads, and a MSOP package having 8 leads, among others. Although many handlers may be configured to be compatible with a variety of package specifications, typically only one configuration is possible at a time, with significant effort and down time being required to reconfigure the handler to a different configuration. Additionally, many IC devices require more than one type of test during the testing processing, which in turn requires more than one type of tester and/or handler. For at least the foregoing reasons, a plurality of different types of handlers are typically used by many IC device manufacturers, with most IC device handler manufacturers thus typically making a plurality of different handler types or models.
Testers are made by manufacturers such as, for example, Teradyne, Inc. of Boston Mass. and Eagle Test Systems of Mundelein, Ill., among others. In addition to there being many different manufacturers of IC device testers, each manufacturer will typically make several different kinds or models of testers. Such makes and models include, for example, the Teradyne J750, Teradyne Catalyst, Teradyne A567, Teradyne A575, Teradyne A530, Teradyne A535, Eagle E500, Eagle E364, and Eagle E200, among others. Handlers are made by manufacturers such as, for example, Multitest GmbH of Rosenheim, Germany; Yokogawa Electric Corporation of Tokyo, Japan; Delta Design of San Diego, Calif.; and Shinano Electronics Company Ltd. (Synax) of Matsumoto, Japan, among others. As in the case of testers, each handler manufacturer will typically make several different kinds or models of handlers. Such makes and models include, for example, the Multitest MT9918, Multitest MT9308, Yogokawa 9730, Delta 1688, Delta Turbo, and Synax SX1701, among others. Although the foregoing have been provided as listed examples, it is understood that many other manufacturers, makes and models of testers and handlers also exist, and that such entities and devices may increase or change in the future.
For typical IC testing to take place, a particular handler needs to be coupled or docked with a particular tester, such that a specific test site on the handler mates with a specific location on the tester. Thus, in addition to a device tester and a device handler, most conventional IC device testing systems typically include some form of interface structure as well. This interface structure may be connected to the tester probes, and typically includes a test area (i.e., socket arrangement) for receiving IC devices from the device handler. In addition, most conventional interface structures comprise a customized docking plate that is specially adapted for a particular make and model of IC device tester and a particular make and model of IC device handler. Customization is required due to the differing mounting requirements for each different tester and likewise for each different handler, as there exists no industry-wide standardization in this regard. Such docking plates can be made by the tester manufacturer or handler manufacturer, but are often custom made by the end IC device manufacturer to interface between a particular make and model of IC device tester and a particular make and model of IC device handler.
Turning now to FIG. 1, an exemplary handler used for the electrical testing of an integrated circuit during a commercial chip manufacturing process is illustrated in perspective view. Handler 10 (which is a Multitest MT9308, although the particular make and model is not important for these generic illustrative purposes) comprises an input loader 11, a test site 12, and output tubes 13. In general, an IC device to be tested (not shown) is loaded into a tube (not shown), which is then placed at the input loader 11 of the handler 10. The handler then transfers this IC device in automated fashion to the test site 12, which comprises a window within the handler, and arranges the IC device into a position on a test socket to be tested by an IC device tester (not shown). The handler then issues a start signal to the tester, whereupon the tester tests the IC device, and the tester then sends an xe2x80x9cacceptxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9crejectxe2x80x9d signal to the handler. The handler then sorts the IC device according to this signal from the tester, and the IC device is sent to the appropriate xe2x80x9cacceptxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9crejectxe2x80x9d tube among output tubes 13.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the exemplary handler of FIG. 1 and an accompanying tester used for the electrical testing of an integrated circuit during a commercial chip manufacturing process are illustrated in side perspective views. In FIG. 2, handler 10 is shown in close proximity to, but undocked with tester 20 (which is a Teradyne Catalyst in FIG. 2, although the particular make and model is not important for these generic illustrative purposes). Mounted to handler 10 about the test site 12 is a conventional docking plate 30, which is particularly adapted for this particular handler and this particular tester (i.e. a Multitest MT9308 and a Teradyne Catalyst in this particular illustration). Tester 20 typically comprises a test head 21 having multiple electrical leads or probes, a support frame or structure 22 and one or more electrical connections 23 from the test head to one or more control units. In FIG. 3, tester 20 is shown as docked to handler 10 via conventional mounting plate 30, such that standard electrical testing can take place.
Turning now to FIG. 4, an exemplary conventional docking plate used for docking a tester to a handler during the electrical testing of an integrated circuit during a commercial chip manufacturing process is illustrated in front perspective view. Continuing somewhat with the foregoing illustrative example, conventional docking plate 30 is specifically configured to couple or dock a Multitest MT9308 handler to an Eagle ETS500 tester. Accordingly, docking plate 30 comprises various holes 31 and slots 32 of specific sizes and locations, in order to facilitate such a docking. While some of these holes and/or slots are required as a result of the specific handler being docked (i.e., a Multitest MT9308, or other similar Multitest 93xx model type), others are required as a result of the specific tester being docked (i.e., an Eagle ETS500). In the end, the sum of the particular size and shape of the docking plate, as well as the size and location of all the various holes and slots in the docking plate, is a direct result of the customization of the docking plate to dock a particular tester to a particular handler.
Although the foregoing generic illustrative example relates to one specific tester, one specific handler, and one specific conventional docking plate, this example will be readily understood by one skilled in the art to be applicable to many other makes and models of testers and handlers, with one or more variations, depending on the particular makes and models used. Because more than one type of tester and/or more than one type of handler are typically required for conventional testing operations, and because a typical IC device manufacturer tends to make many different kinds of IC devices, however, many different conventional docking plates are needed during all testing processes performed by a particular IC device manufacturer. Each different conventional docking plate typically has a unique shape and set of mounting holes, whereby this shape and these mounting holes are specifically designed to couple one particular type of handler to one particular type of tester. Thus, for the case of five different handlers and five different testers, twenty-five separate conventional docking plates are needed in order for each handler to be able to couple or dock to each different tester.
Not only does this need for multiple docking plates result in a significant increase in hardware costs, it also results in significant additional expenditures of the time that is required to perform all desired electrical test functions for all manufactured IC devices. This undesirable increase in the time required to use a different docking plate to set up each electrical test results in an increase in labor costs and a decrease in manufacturing efficiencies.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus and method for docking testers to handlers during an IC electrical testing process that involves fewer docking plate changeovers, and in particular for such an apparatus and method to result in fewer docking plates needed to complete all desired electrical tests on any and all IC devices being manufactured.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for for docking testers to handlers during an IC electrical testing process. According to one embodiment of the present invention, the provided apparatus and method involve the elimination of the typical need for multiple docking plates corresponding to each different handler to tester combination. This is accomplished by providing a universal docking plate capable of mounting more than one tester to each handler, more than one handler to each tester, or both. This universal docking plate contains a plurality of mounting hole groupings, with each mounting hole grouping corresponding to a different tester and/or different handler. In addition, one or more adaptors may be necessary to facilitate the connection at each docking hole grouping and tester interface.
Other apparatuses, methods, features and advantages of the invention will be or will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following figures and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.